Me and My Pregnant Life
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: Jellal visited Erza drunk. A week has passed after their nights together and Erza found out she was pregnant. The great Titania will take the role of being a mom. Erza will have to survive the pains of carrying the child while Jellal and the rest will have to survive her mood swings.
1. PROLOGUE

Me and my Pregnant Life

Prologue

Erza's POV

Its great to be back from the mission. I got to admit that it was a pretty easy job but I was glad we were finished with it. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and I were on our way to the guild. As we walked in, the guild was always the same. We sat down at our table and ordered. While Gray and Natsu are playing (fighting), I just sat down and ate my cake. 'Ha, it feels great to be back' I thought.

Suddenly the guild doors opened. Everyone's attention were at the door. Three cloaked figured were standing at the door. Immediately, they closed the doors shut.

"It has been a while since you three came here. Come and follow me to the office. We can talk there in private." Master Makarov said to the three. They nodded and followed Master inside his office.

'Huh, I wonder who those three are' I thought to myself.

Inside Makarov's office

Makarov sat down at his desk. He waited for the three to sit down and spoke.

"You have surprisingly came here without notice. Tell me, what made you children come here." Makarov started. Time did passed by when they last came here.

"We are here at Magnolia to attack the dark guild named Red blood. They seem to be terrorizing countless of innocent citizens here in Fiore. I don't know why the Magic Council isn't paying attention to this." A male voice said

"We've been tracking it down already, but we can't catch up with them. It's a good thing that we saw one of their members and kidnapped him and forced him to say where their next location would be." A female voice said.

"We are already close to finding them and we happen to have arrived here in Magnolia an hour ago. We thought of visiting here in Fairy Tail while we are present." Another female voice said but she's younger.

"I see, where do you plan on staying? You can't stay in any inns here in Magnolia. We are being surrounded by rune knights. They might just capture you three. I think it is best if you stay here with us while you finish your mission." Master Makarov offered.

"That's not-" the male was about to turn down the offer when the older female chimed in.

"We would gladly accept your offer, Master. It _would_ be safe to stay here for a while since you warned us about the rune knights surrounding the area." The female voice said

"But what if the council finds out? Then your guild would be in trouble. I think its best to stay at an inn." The male voice insisted.

"That won't be necessary. You can stay here while we arrange up your rooms. It would be better to hide here than to stay at an inn where rune knights scatter themselves." Master Makarov said in a serious tone.

"Arigatō Gōzaimasu" the male voice thanked.

"I think its time to let the guild know you are here, Crime Sorcière." Master Makarov said as the four walked out of his office.

Erza's POV

I saw Master Makarov walked out of his office with the three cloaked figures. He looks like he is going to announce something.

"LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU!" Master Makarov started. Everyone went silent and all eyes were at Master.

"I have an important announcement to make.

These cloaked figures are known as the guild, Crime Sorcière." He said

'WAIT-WHAT?! CRIME SORCIÈRE?! SO THAT WOULD MEAN...Jellal.' I looked at the three cloaked figures. 'It can't be'. I thought. As the three removed their hoods, Master continued.

"You probably know Jellal, Ultear and Meredy here now? They will be staying here until they finish their mission. I advice you to stay away from the rune knights while they are present. That will be it. Mira kindly show these three their rooms please." Master finished.

"Yes Master" Mira said while she went upstairs and guided the three in their rooms.

'Jellal' I thought while I looked at him. He caught me and he smiled. I think its because of my burning red cheeks. I looked away to avoid getting my blush darker.

'I miss him'

Later that evening- At Fairy Hills

Erza walked out of the bathroom after a nice shower. She requipped in her pajamas and walked in her bed. She laid down and images of Jellal was all she could think of. Then she heard a knock from the door. She looked at the time, 9:00pm. 'Why would anyone be knocking at this time of night?' She thought.

She went to the door and saw Jellal. He looked drunk. He was leaning at the door frame and he was smiling at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Erzaaaaaaaa...nice to see your precious face again." He said obviously drunk.

"Uhm,Hello? Uh Jellal. What brings you here?" Erza asked, her feeling jumping up and down and butterflies in her stomach.

"I want you tonight." Jellal said it without a doubt like it was nothing.

Erza was getting scared at how dangerous this was getting but before she could answer Jellal went in and closed the door.

"Uh Jellal, what's going on?" Erza asked.

The great Titania Erza was getting scared. She was trembling but before she could do any thing, Jellal pinned her on the door and started attacking her neck. She was in pain at how hard he bit on her. It left a mark and went to the other side. His right hand was rubbing circles at her left thigh while the other hand was removing the buttons of her pajamas.

"Jellal please stop" Erza said. She sounded scared. Jellal realized this and sat down at the chair.

"I'm sorry" Jellal said. 'He's so cute' she thought as he went closer to him

"I just don't want anyone to touch you! You're my girl and *sigh* I shouldn't have come here. I know I don't deserve a girl like you." Erza was shocked at the words "My girl". She saw the look in his eyes, he was hurt. She felt sorry for him.

"From all the time that I hurt you, why would I deserve you? You're so beautiful and brave that you looked like as if everything you have been through was just nothing. Look at me?! I'm a bad person and I'm lost in the darkness."

"That's because you were being possessed by Zeref. He used you. It wasn't your fault." She said. Erza saw hope in his eyes and he smiled.

She smiled back and looked at Jellal's eyes.

"The truth is I Love You Jellal. And the reason for that is because you protect me. And you help the magic council by destroying the dark guilds in Fiore. You help the people in need or danger and that's what I Love about You." Erza said whole-heartedly.

They stared at each others eyes. It was a beautiful night. They went closer and closer until their lips met.

The next thing they knew they were making out.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erza's POV

I woke up not that late in the morning. 8:30 am is still a little late than when I usually wake up. I ate breakfast and got up and went in the shower. I remembered our first night with Jellal. One week has passed since he visited here. After taking a shower, I requipped in to my heart kruez armor and went to the guild. But something stopped me from going out the door. I feel sick all of a sudden. I quickly ran in to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. 'Well,there goes a perfectly good breakfast' I thought while I vomit. An hour has passed and when I felt better I went to the guild.

I finally went to the guild and I still felt pain in my stomach but I just shrugged it off. I ordered my favorite strawberry cheesecake. Probably not the best idea with a stomach ache but I can't resist it. Natsu came in with a paper in hand.

"Hey guys let's go on a mission!" Natsu said, all excited and pumped up.

"Okay" I said

"Sure" Lucy said

"Sounds good to me" Gray said shirtless. I facepalmed. When will his habit ever gonna stop.

"Let's Go! Mira we're taking this request!" Natsu shouted from across the room.

"Sure thing Natsu!" Mira replied

I smiled but I don't think I'm still fit enough to fight. I just removed the contents of my stomach earlier. This does not sound healthy but I won't let my team down.

"Alright, we'll meet here after 90 min. so please hurry up in packing." I ordered. The three quickly made a run for it and I was on my way back at Fairy Hills. Mostly, I don't need to pick what outfit I would wear. I just bring whatever might be useful to use. My stomach is still painful though. Maybe I need to go to the pharmacy for some medicine.

I went to the pharmacy and asked for the medicine I needed. I hurriedly went back to Fairy Hills and drank the medicine. 'I hope this works' I thought. After 15 min. the pain faded. 'Phew! At least I don't have to worry'. I went back to the guild and saw the team all packed and ready.

"IKIMASHOU!" Natsu shouted.

We are on our way to Clover town. Hopefully not to encounter the same dark guild again. But thankfully we were just there to help them for the preparations of their festival and protect them from stealing their prized jewel. We finally arrived there after hours of sitting down. First we have to go to the inn the mayor assigned for us. We arrived here late so we decided to talk with the mayor tomorrow. We stayed in two different rooms. Me and Lucy in the first room and Gray,Natsu and Happy at the room across ours.

"I feel so tired even though we just came here." Lucy said sleepily

"I know the feeling." I yawned

**The following day**

Team Natsu went to the mayor's office. He was delighted to see us and started to giving the tasks assigned to us. The boys are in charge of the banners while we girls are assigned for the food. They let us decide what food is supposed to be served during the feast. 'I know what cake I'm going to pick.'

***Time skip after the preparation***

Everyone was enjoying the parade. A lot of floats dancing and different costumes and mascots taking the spotlight. We are on guard. Even though we are missing out all the fun, we are going to be paid doubled after this. I heard footsteps and branches and a rustle of leaves not far behind. They're beginning their attack on us. They're about 35 of these men. I requipped in to my Heaven's Wheel Armor. I attacked about 10 people with 15 swords but my magic energy seemed to be draining. I'm feeling weaker and weaker. 'What's happening?!' I thought. I felt myself slowly falling on the ground.

"ERZA!" I heard Natsu call my name but I was already blacked out.

_I woke up on a place stone hard on the ground. It looks like I'm in a dark guild's headquarters. It looks rusty and old._

_"ERZA!" I heard Jellal call me. I followed his voice._

_"JELLAL!" I shouted back but there was no answer._

_I continued my way to the building. It looks so scary like something will pop out and kill you. I just continued to find Jellal. I just know I heard him call my name. I think he is in trouble. I will find him. I summoned my sword and went through this door. It looked like a trap. The door is so old. I carefully walked over it and held the knob carefully. I slowly opened the door and it made a creaking sound._

_*CREEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK*_

_I quickly turned on the lights and saw another me standing and holding a baby. She smiled._

_"Erza" I heard Jellal said_

_"Jellal" the other me said._

_"Jellal, she looks just like you." She smiled._

_"But Erza, she has your lovely brown eyes." Jellal said_

_"Do you think I can raise her in a good way?" Erza asked worriedly_

_"Your Erza Scarlet-Fernandes, there is nothing my wife can't do" Jellal said while he hug the other Erza with the baby._

_Nothing my wife can't do. __Nothing my wife can't do. __Erza __Scarlet__-__Fernandes_

_Nothing my wife can't do. __Nothing my wife can't do. __Erza__Scarlet__-__Fernandes_

_I_woke up on a soft bed. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in the infirmary. I also realized that I wasn't wearing my heart kruez armor. I'm just wearing my white blouse and blue skirt. I looked at my right and saw Mira.

"Its good to see you awake, Erza! How are you feeling?" Mira asked with a smile.

"I feel fine, thank you. What happened?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of magic energy and you were unconscious for 4 days. I'm just glad to see you awake." She explained

"How come I lost a lot of magic energy? I remembered using Heaven's Wheel before I was unconscious. That doesn't even take most of my magic energy. What happened?" I asked. I'm so confused.

"You don't know?" Mira asked

"Don't know about what?" I asked

"We examined you while you were unconscious and we found something." Mira said.

"What is it Mira?!" I was getting impatient and worried at the same time.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Erza...You're pregnant"

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erza's POV

_"Erza...You're pregnant"__ Mira told me_

Pregnant...

I can't believe it...

"A-a-a..." I can't seem to speak

"Erza, are you okay?" Mira asked me worriedly

Tears started to form from the corner of my eyes. No. This can't be happening. Pregnant? Me? My heart is starting to sink. I stared at my still flat belly. For real?

"Erza, I know that this maybe a shock for you but always remember that we are here for you. Fairy Tail is here with you, Erza." Mira assured me.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I started crying. Mira came to my side and hugged me.

"Its okay Erza we're here for-"

Mira sentence was cut when I bolted to the bathroom. I hate this feeling. I haven't even eaten anything. By the time I was finished, Mira helped me to go to my bed.

"Erza, you should stay here for a while." Mira told me

"But I feel fine already." I assured her but it didn't work

"Erza, atleast rest a bit. I'll let you go by the time you have enough rest." Mira smiled.

I can't say anything. I just have to follow Doctor's orders.

**3 hours Later...**

I woke up on the same room. I got up and went to the main hall. Everyone was so happy and they're all drinking. I was shocked when everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Hey look! Its Erza!" Cana shouted

Everyone cheered. I was shocked. Everyone were running towards me. Congratulating me. Smiling at me. It touched my heart. Mira also came.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I told everyone about the news 'coz I was so excited. When they all heard about it they were all shocked. Even the Master, he was so shocked he passed out." Mira smiled.

I smiled back. Mira's right. Everyone is there for me. I couldn't help but let a single tear fall down my cheek. Master walked towards me.

"Erza...I'm so happy for you. Not because you're pregnant but because you would be a responsible mother. I know that you have never experienced the love of your parents but deep down in your heart even without experience you would be that loving mother every child needs." Master said while he started to cry.

"Master..." I humbly said

"Erza, your all grown up" Master cried

I walked towards Master and hugged him. I was also touched by his words.

"I promise Master, everything you said will be true." I said and separated from him.

I left the guild and went home to Fairy Hills. I remembered about what Master said. I really don't have experience with parents. And wait, if I'm the Mother who is the Father? Jellal. No. Is this the consequence of my actions last week? What will he think? Will he accept the child? I don't know, but I have to tell him somehow. I can't just hide the fact I am carrying his child. Yes! I have to tell him. But when? Now? Perhaps I should write him a letter first. But how will he receive it? It won't work! That's it! Communication Lacrima! I remembered him giving it to me before we separated. I just hope he'll answer. I got up and went to get the Lacrima. I'm so excited yet nervous at the same time. Keep it together Erza! Do it for the baby!

Jellal's POV

I didn't even realize it was night time already. I went up the tree to get a better view of the night sky. Erza. There I go again! I can't stop thinking about her. Mostly because of that night we had together. Maybe I should try to call her. I was surprised when someone was calling me first. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Jellal! Thank goodness you answered!" Erza spoke

"Erza? What's wrong?" I asked. I heard her took a deep breath.

"I want you to meet me tomorrow here in front of Fairy Hills' gate. I want to talk to you." She said. Like an order

"Sure! I'll be there by night - " I was cut off when I heard footsteps running at the other line. Then a sound of someone vomiting.

"Hello? Erza, are you okay?" I asked but no answer.

I waited until she answered

"Jellal? Are you still there?" She spoke. I quickly woke up because I dozed off.

"Huh? Erza? You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. Sorry to keep you waiting." She said

"No! Its fine! Anyways, I have to go. Ultear and Meredy are awake. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said

"Bye Jellal!" She said weakly.

The line was cut off. I saw them walking towards the tree I climbed up on.

"Jellal what were you doing up there?" Ultear said

"Sorry. Erza called me." I explained

"What did she say?" Meredy asked

"We're going to Magnolia tomorrow." I told them

"Why? To meet up with your girlfriend?" Ultear teased me. I blushed.

"Yea-I mean no! She's not my girlfriend!" I blushed even harder at the thought. My heart beating so fast.

"Sure sure. Let's go by midnight. I want to sleep first. Okay,Jelly?" Ultear said Jelly again. I hate it.

**The following day**-**Erza's POV**

Today is the day I'll meet him. The Love of my Life. The Father of this child. I'm nervous. What will he think? I fixed ip myself and Morning sickness kicked in so I had to stay in the bathroom until I was better. I went to the guild. Lucy saw me and sat next to me.

"Ohayo Erza!" Lucy greeted

"Ohayo Lucy" I greeted back

"Does the Father know about this?" Lucy asked. I was shocked at her question.

"N-No, not yet." I stuttered. Why am I stuttering?!

"Its Jellal, isn't it?" Lucy asked. I nodded

"I'm soo happy for you two! You two are really meant for each other." She said.

"Juvia is so jealous of Erza-san's pregnancy. I wish someone would make me pregnant too. Gray-sama!" Juvia said while chasing Gray

"Noo! I don't have any intention to do that!" Gray said while he ran outside the guild.

"You are going to tell him, are you?" Lucy asked

"Yes, I'm nervous Lucy. What if he won't accept the child?" I panicked. She hugged me.

"Don't worry Erza, he will accept it. I know he will." Lucy assured me.

I took a simple job here in Magnolia and finished it even though the price of the job pays less. It was just a sideline before I wait for Jellal in the gate.

**5:00pm-Jellal's POV**

I'm waiting patiently for 7:00 to come before I go to the gate. We arrived earlier than expected. We've been here 9 hours ago. That's right we've arrived here at 8:00 in the morning since we left at midnight. But well I made myself busy here in the inn like explore the library, read books, and most of the time worrying about Erza. She said we have to meet, then she left me when she vomited and she weakly said goodbye to me. I wouldn't even believe Erza would act that way. Is she hiding something to me? I have to ask her. I looked at the clock. 6:50pm already?! Wow that really helps passing the time. I got up and fixed my Mystogan costume before I left the inn. I can slowly see the Gate and I can see a Splash of Red Hair flowing in the wind.

**Erza's POV**

I can see someone coming. I know who that is. Jellal. I watched him slowly coming towards me. My heart started racing every step he took. He stopped in front of me. I hugged him.

"I miss you, Jellal." I said barely a whisper, but he heard it.

"I miss you too, Erza." He said and hugged me back.

We started walking far away from Fairy Hills. We stopped by at the top of a hill. He looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong Erza? What do you want to talk about?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Jellal, the reason I asked you to come here in Magnolia is because I want it to tell you in person." I started

"What is it Erza? Are you hiding something from me?" He asked.

"Jellal, I'm pregnant and I believe you're the Father." I told him.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yeehey! **Done! Finally! Wait for the next chapter! What will Jellal think? More importantly how will he react to this? Anyways, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

**Jellal's POV**

_"Jellal, I'm pregnant and I__believe your the Father." Erza told me._

PREGNANT?! O_O I feel all the colors on my body start to drain. This is my Fault! What the?! What the?! WHAT WILL I DO?! *Breath in, Breath out* Calm. Calm. *Erza cries* Cries? I saw Erza crying.

"Erza? No. Don't cry."

I caressed her cheek and wiped her tears. I hugged her and combed her scarlet hair.

"There's no need to cry,Erza."

"It felt like forever for you to speak that I was starting to get worried." Erza cried even louder.

"And what are you going to be worried at?" I asked.

"That...you'll chicken out being the Father and I was scared because I'm not ready. I'm not ready yet to become a mother. Its too soon...and because I never experienced having parents too and how to raise a child. Jellal, I'm scared that on the day the baby will be born you wouldn't be there beside me. *sniffs, tears come out* This is too soon." She cried.

"But Erza, I won't chicken out on becoming a Father because that's **our** child. I won't let you suffer on raising it alone. I know its sudden for you to become Mother, I was shocked I'm going to be a Father. And even though we don't have experience of family or parents or how to raise a child, it does not matter because we are not alone raising the child. Have you forgotten that Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière is there for you? I promise to you Erza that I will take the roll as a Father not just for you but for the child as well." I assured her.

"Jellal, the Magic Council is still after you. You're still a dangerous criminal in their eyes." Erza looked worried. I smirked and held her hand and looked at her brown orbs.

"Right now, what's important is this." I pressed her hands in her belly. I can see her blush and smiled.

"I should get going. Ultear and Meredy will practically kill me if I won't show up." I said and got up but Erza held my hand. That stopped me and looked at her.

"No, please, stay with me a little longer." I saw her blush. I chuckled and we walked to Fairy Hills.

**The Next Day**

**Jellal's POV**

I'm here in the guild with Erza, Ultear and Meredy. I got a lot of scolding from the two. Mostly from Ultear. Erza looked at me and chuckled. I just smiled at her. I looked the other way and saw the girls in one table. I know what they're talking about. Probably me. I can still remember the looks on their faces when they saw me with Erza this morning. They asked a lot of questions like why am I here, do I already know the news, is she going to move out of Fairy Hills, are we going to live together, when are we getting married, etc. I saw Erza's face flustered, but she explained **some** of the questions. When we went to the guild I saw a furious Ultear coming this way and pulling my ear.

**"**HEY JELLAL ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Ultear yelled. I flinched.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME BACK! I THOUGHT YOU'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE RUNE KNIGHTS! OR A DARK GUILD! IF YOU'RE ASSASINATED! KILLED! EXECUTED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH CARELESS YOU ARE?!" Ultear scolded me. The guild was silent. All eyes were on us.

"Ultear, I'm fine. Look at me! Still in one piece! Not harmed, not captured and not killed. Look! I'm still alive." I assured her. She crossed her arms.

"Hmph! Typical for you to see your girlfriend, Jellal. Miss her that much already? Is that how much you love Erza?" She smirked. I blushed. My heart is starting to beat so fast. I saw Erza all red too. That Devil woman.

"Look you know I'm going to see her that's why we went here in Magnolia because she wanted to tell me something important." I told Ultear. She looked at me and gave a devilish smirk.

"And what is this 'something important' ?" She asked. I was about to speak but Erza beat me into it.

"That Jellal's going to be a Father. I'm pregnant Ultear." Erza chimed in.

**Ultear's POV**

That Jellal's going to be a Father. I'm pregnant Ultear." Erza chimed in.

O_O Pregnant?! Does this mean our plan worked? I was surprised to see Mira beside me.

"Excuse us for a while." She told everyone and we went some place far at the guild.

"The plan worked Ultear! She's really pregnant." Mira whispered.

"Then that means all we have to worry is the Magic Council. YES! I can't believe this is happening!" Meredy squaled. Then she stopped and stared at me.

"Ul, what are we going to do about the Magic Council?" Meredy looked at me. I looked at the Fairy Tail building and saw a lot of people surrounding the area.

"Who are those people?" Mira asked and I looked at it closely. My eyes widen.

"It's the Magic Council!"

**At the Guild**

**Erza's POV**

"I can really see that they care for you so much." I told Jellal. He chuckled.

"You can't help it if you're a wanted criminal and rune knight are surrounding the area." Jellal told me and held my hand. I blushed and looked at his eyes.

"Erza, you don't know how much you make me happy." Then suddenly the doors bursted open. My eyes widen. Its the Magic Council! Lahar went up front and spoke.

" Where is Jellal." He said in a serious tone. Jellal held my hand tighter. I saw his sad expression. Master walked infront of Lahar.

"Master Makarov, we are just here to get Jellal Fernandes. We know he is here in your guild." His eyes roamed around the guild and fell in ours. He saw us holding hands. He looked at Jellal seriously.

"Jellal Fernandes, by the orders of Council and the Ten Wizards Saints, I hereby arrest you for escaping prison along with your past crimes. Your betrayal to the Magic Council resulted in the firing of Etherion, causing mayhem towards to the people inside and living around the Tower of Heaven, and your manipulation of people's lives for the sake of getting what you wanted." Lahar announced. I gripped his hand so much, tears were starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Erza, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Jellal told me. His expression was nothing but sadness.

"Jellal, come with us. NOW." Lahar ordered. Jellal got up and walked straight to Lahar. Hand cuffs were placed in his wrists. My heart pinned with needles each step he took. Lahar looked at Makarov and spoke.

"I don't know if you're hiding this criminal on purpose Master Makarov but in three days time he will be receiving punishment. The day before he gets punished is a Council meeting. Being a member of The Ten Wizards you should be there at the meeting and to discuss his guild is in danger when the Council finds out that you hid this dangerous man." Lahar spoked. I saw Jellal looked serious.

"No, don't harm this guild. I happen to have passed by here. It wasn't their purpose to hide me." I was shocked by his words. I thought he didn't believe at first but I saw him sigh.

"Fine. Let's leave." Lahar ordered to his men. After Lahar and the rune knights left everything was dead silent. Then Ultear, Mira and Meredy came running back here in the guild.

**Ultear's POV**

When we came running back to the guild everyone was quiet. It wasn't as rowdy as before. No one's talking, no one's drinking, no one's fighting. It was dead silent. All I see is depression and sadness in their faces. No. We were too late. I saw Meredy cover her mouth and cried.

"No...H-He's c-captured...We're too late." Meredy said tearfully. I looked around and saw Erza. Her eyes covered by her red hair. I saw tears dripping down her cheeks. Mira came to her side. Hugging her while caressing her back, trying to comfort the broken-hearted girl.I can't just watch her cry her heart out like that. But I need some kind of a plan to release him from jail without breaking him out.

**The Next Day...**

**Ultear's POV**

I have no other choice but to do this. I _have_ to do this. For the sake of Jellal and Erza's happiness. And for Meredy's as well. It is my fault that he was possessed because I did it. If I hadn't possessed him, Jellal wouldn't be in this mess. And so... I have to turn myself in for those people who I took their happiness from. I stopped in front of the Council's Hall.

"HALT!" one guard told me. I chuckled. I didn't realize I was here already. I raised both of my hands up and lowered it just across my chest.

"I'm not here to fight and break Jellal out. I"m here to turn myself in. But please let me talk to the Council first." I said as they lowered their guard down for a bit and cuffed my hands.

"Alright. Follow this way." The guard led the way the hall where everyone or all the Magic Council are sitting. They stared down at me.

"Ultear Milkovich." Lahar stood infront of me. "What are you doing here?" He told me and stared at me with cold eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that Jellal is not at fault here and it was mine. I'm turning myself in." I told him.

"So release Jellal at once!" I shouted. He smirked.

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to do that? Put her in jail! Her execution starts tomorrow along with Jellal." He ordered. My eyes widen. No. This is not part of the plan. Why was I dumb enough to think that Lahar would just release him with such petty explanation like that! What am I going to do?!

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Have you seen Ultear?" Meredy asked Mira.

"No I haven't Meredy. Why?" Mira asked.

"I woke up and suddenly she's not there. I thought she already woke up and went here but she's nowhere to be found!" Meredy panicked.

"Meredy calm down. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Mira tried to calm the pink haired girl.

"Guys! Have you heard? The Magic Council has Ultear!" Bisca shouted.

"No..." Meredy said. She was in the verge of tears.

"Ul...No..."

"We have to do something about this Master. Erza wouldn't go out of her room since yesterday. " Mira said.

"Indeed. With her state as being pregnant, I feared of her well being." Makarov said.

Lucy heard and went straight to Fairy Hills and talk to Erza.

"Erza? Come out. Why don't we talk?" Lucy started. He opened the door to find it unlock and saw that no one was there. She walked in and scanned all her armors.

"Erza? Lucy shouted. She dashed in her bedroom to find a note there lying. She read it and went straight to the guild.

"MINNA! Erza went to the Magic council and she's breaking Jellal out!" Lucy shouted while waving the paper.

"What?!"

"That's insane!"

"But she's pregnant!"

Everyone made a whole fuss about it.

"Lucy, what's that paper on your hand?." Mira asked. Lucy gave it to Mira and read.

_"Dear everyone,_  
_ I'm sorry__if I had to run away without your permission. By the time your reading this note I must be at the Magic Council breaking Jellal out of prison._

_-'Gasp'-_everyone gasped.

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can handle this on my own. Don't bother trying to follow me._Mira finished.

**At the Magic Council's Hall**

"What are you doing here Scarlet? Your not planning on breaking Jellal out are you?" Lahar asked while Erza tried breaking out of the guards' hold.

"Just let me see him. I won't break him out, I swear." Erza said.

"I don't trust you Scarlet." Lahar said.

"Believe me I'm just here to see him before he gets...executed." Erza said in an audible whisper. She breath in and out trying to stop her tears.

"Let her go." Lahar ordered.

"Show her Jellal's cell and let her talk to him." Lahar said. As they were about to leave when Lahar stopped her when he held her elbow. He whispered.

"To have an affair with a criminal isn't like you Scarlet. Let's just hope there wouldn't be a child." He smirked. Erza blushed but hid it and still acted tough.

"Actually, I'm pregnant right now." She said with her deep voice. Lahar let out a sarcastic gasp and smirked.

"Your dirty Scarlet. Now leave." He said.

After a while they arrived at Jellal's cell. He guards opened it to let Erza passed through and locked it immediately. As she moved closer she saw Jellal sweating and breathing heavily. His head was down but sweat was dripping down to the ground.

"Jellal..." Erza said

"Erza?" He said but his head was still facing the ground. She lifted his head up and saw all his cuts and bruises. She gasped.

"Jellal! What happened?!" She said while wiping the sweat of his face.

"Erza?...*ragged breathing*...what are you doing here?" Jellal said barely saying it. Erza bit her lip and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't stand watching him in pain. She hugged him in the neck.

"I came to see you silly...*sniff*." Erza hugged him so tight. She doesn't want this. Jellal smiled and hugged her back. He placed his hand on her flat belly. Erza was surprised of his actions and looked at him. He was smiling.

"How can you smile when your in pain?" Erza asked a little angry in her voice.

"If you keep being sad like that, the baby will be too." He chuckled. Erza placed her hand on tip of his and Jellal raised it and kissed her hand. Erza couldn't stand it and tears were streaming down her face. Jellal placed his forehead on hers and said.

"I Love You, Erza Scarlet." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

After a while Erza went out of his cell and asked the guards where Ultear's cell was. They showed it to her and Erza went in

The guards did the same when she went in. Ultear was sitting down on the bed and appeared to be muttering some things.

"This is all my fault...if I hadn't just controlled Jellal and if I hadn't come to hate Gray and be part of Grimoire Heart...He wouldn't die...I'M SO STUPID!" Ultear seemed to lose herself. Erza went closer and looked at Ultear with a serious face.

"What do you think are you doing? Putting yourself in isn't helping anything!" Erza yelled back but calmed down.

"I was thinking of putting myself in and blaming me for Jellal and Meredy's sins. I guess I was wrong." Ultear had those sad eyes and looked away from Erza glare.

"I understand what you said, but you could've told us. Don't you trust us?" Erza asked. Ultear sighed.

"I do...but I wasn't thinking straight that time and I wasn't used to being with you and all the Fairy Tail members." Erza sighed and walked to her bed and sat. She placed her hand on her shoulder. She smiled and said.

"Its okay. We're here for you."

"Miss Scarlet it is time to go out now." A guard called out.

"Don't worry Ultear. We will find a way out of this." Erza assured her friend.

Luckily Erza went back safely to Fairy Tail.

**The Following Day~The Day of the Execution**

The whole Fairy Tail Guild was there. They were there with a serious face. Everyone did not agree about Jellal and Ultear's punishment. Lahar walked up in front and shouted.

"People of Magnolia and Fiore. Today you will be witnessing an execution of the criminals Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich. These two traitors of the Magic Council and Firing the Etherion, Rebuilding the R- system and almost causing many people's death." All the people gasped. A lot of whispers were heard. Erza and Team Natsu plus the rest of Fairy Tail were in rage.

"Bring in the criminals." Lahar ordered. Jellal and Ultear were walking with chained hands, bruised faces and bodies. Fairy Tail was shocked and drew anger to Lahar. Master Makarov went near and gave a killing glare.

"If you are going to execute them then why give them these bruises?!" Lahar looked down at him.

"It's none of your business."

Every Fairy Tail member protested on their execution.

"EVERYBODY STOP THIS NONSENSE!" A familiar face went up front of the crowd. Everyone was quiet when he looked so serious. Master Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Yajima! What are you doing here?" He asked. Yajima looked at him and said.

"Oh, the usual. Saving your skins again Makarov that's what." Yajima said. He looked at Lahar.

"Master Yajima, w-what are you doing here?" Lahar asked, surprisingly shocked at seeing him.

"I'm here to tell you that you have been capturing the wrong people." Yajima said. Lahar was confused.

"What makes you say that?" Yajima coughed a bit.

"It's Zeref you have to capture. You people are such idiots for chasing Jellal instead of Zeref." Yajima pointed out at Jellal and Ultear.

"These two people were possessed by him to 'supposedly called' revive him. They have been long asleep but awaken to see they're criminals. Can't you see that these people are innocent for what they have done." Yajima explained.

"But if it wasn't from them Zeref wouldn't be alive." Lahar said doing his best to prove his point.

"But Zeref wasn't revived using the R-System. He has been alive ever since. Even before finising the R-System." Yajima corrected him. Fairy Tail was hoping Yajima would win this arguement.

"But Jellal and Ultear betrayed the Magic Council and tricked them to Firing Etherion and building the most dangerous weapon, the R-System." Lahar scoffed and felt that he's getting the upper hand.

"True that is but even though, Zeref is at fault of their actions...Ultear controlled Jellal into building and taking command in building the R-System. But if you'll think of it, Ultear was just following Hades's orders and these orders were all for the sake of Zeref's revival." Yajima gave out his final blow of his words. Lahar was left speechless. Silence was filled throughout the crowd.

"Now if you don't have anything else to say." Yajima gave a signal to Makarov. Makarov nodded and said.

"Gran Doma, please have a thought about this. Will these two be executed or not?" Makarov asked the Former Leader of the Magic Council.

"Oh! And just so you know these two along with Meredy have been capturing Dark Guilds." Yajima added. Soon Gran Doma thought about it. Listening to Yajima and Lahar's arguement earlier. He gave his final decision. He stood up and said.

"These two criminals shall be..."

**End of Chapter 3**

**A very very long chapter for all of you! Gomene if I took months but here it is! I love leaving you all in a cliff hanger! XD So sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Erza's POV**

"These two criminals shall be...free. But they will be given 3 years to find and kill Zeref. In return, is your full freedom. But if you won't find Zeref in these 3 years, we have no choice but to capture you and kill you." When I heard this from Gran Doma, I was happy. So happy! But I feel something weird. I looked down to feel my skirt. Blood?!

"*gasp!* Erza!" Lucy called. I feel all dizzy. I fell down but someone caught me.

"Call for help!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**After 2 hours...**

I woke up and saw I was in the infirmary again. I felt something heavy on my hand. I looked at my right to see Jellal who seems to be sleeping. I smiled and squeezed his hand and he looked up at me.

"Erza! Thank God you're safe." Jellal smiled at me. I smiled back and placed my hand on his cheek and my other on my belly. Then I remembered what happened before I blacked out. I started to get scared. I placed my hand again on his hand.

"Jellal, is the baby okay?" I asked him but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Porlyusica will tell us if you're awake. Let's just wait for her." Just then, just as he said that Porlyusica came in.

"Good. You're finally awake." Porlyusica exclaimed with the same serious face and serious tone. I couldn't wait any longer. I was starting to get worried at my baby. I was about to speak but Porlyusica beat me into it.

"2 hours earlier, Lucy reported to me that you were bleeding and that you fainted. The bleeding is normal in pregnancy but it's kind of a little late if I should say. Let me just check you up." Without another word said, Porlyusica was heading towards my way. She placed her right hand on my head and the other on my right shoulder. The next thing I knew, I felt magic flow through my body. It felt relaxing so I closed my eyes. When she removed her hands, she took a seat next to me.

"Erza, you are fine. " I felt relieved for a second then

"But there is one thing," My heart started racing. Please tell me my baby is fine.

"I seem to have a wrong prediction. Erza, you are pregnant with twins."

**Jellal's POV**

When I heard those words, I smiled and looked at Erza's way. She looked at me as well but her smile was much warmer than mine. It made my heart skip a beat. I held her hand and she placed her other hand on top of mine.

"Jellal, we're having twins!" I can feel her excitement from her words.

"We are." And as if my body moved on its own. I leaned towards Erza to give her a kiss. She was surprised and then we both parted.

"Erza, I know that you will be a great mother." I cupped her cheek and smiled at her. I saw her blush and that made my heart excited. Porlyusica interrupted with a cough.

"Well, since you two love birds know the news I best be on my way. Oh and Erza, you can leave the infirmary tomorrow. We still need to observe you for the next 24 hours just be sure you are alright." Porlyusica said. Huh, I thought she even smiled while she left. Guess it's my imagination.

**The Following Day**

Erza was given permission to leave the infirmary the following day. We walked down the guild hand in hand. I couldn't stop blushing along the way. We sat down at the table and I saw Ultear, Mira and Meredy approach this way.

"Hi Erza! I'm glad you're okay." Mira said in her cheerful tone.

"You don't mind us borrowing Jelly for the moment, would you?" Ultear placed her hands on my shoulders and stick our heads together cheek by cheek. Ugh, there she goes with "Jelly" again. I saw Erza blushed a bit.

"Wh-why do you need my permission for that? Y-you could just talk to him." Erza was stuttering. I find it quite amusing. Then a sudden lift up my shoulders sending me up my feet.

"Good. It won't take that long so don't go worrying about him." I saw Ultear wink at her and I was pulled by the two other girls.

"Woah, wait! Where are we going?" They just ignored me as we walked to a dark part of the guild. They released their grip as they surrounded me. What's going on?

"Jellal, we wanted to talk to you about a little something we thought you could do for us." Mira grinned. Scary.

"About what exactly?"

"Well, since you and Erza are gonna be a Mommy and a Daddy, we thought you could think of, well, proposing to her." My heart beat started to beat louder, as though I can hear it.

"P-P-Pro-Propose...?" I managed to say it. I never had given a thought to it. Wait-Why am I doing this?

"Why should I do this 'little something' of yours." I probably sound like I don't want to propose to her. I mean I do like the idea but, do you really think it's time?

'SMACK!'

"ITTAI!" Ultear smacked me in the head. God that hurts!

"Jellal, you idiot. You're doing this for the baby. If your child finds out that his or her parents are happily married, that child would be happy. And I think it's time as well." Ultear was right. But I don't think I can manage to pull myself together for this.

"You're right but, do you really think it's time?" Ultear hit me again.

"ITTAI! YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU?!" Ultear just chuckled at me. That she devil.

"I might be enjoying it. And plus, I'm a time mage. I know when it is time." She winked at me and turned back. More started pushing me back to the light.

"Now go to your bride. She must be worried about you. We'll deal with the proposal later. I must organize so I'll be busy. I'll call you later for the ring picking." They really are excited about this proposal. I do too but I'm really nervous. I just have to follow what Mira says. I shouldn't ruin the surprise for Erza.

**Erza's POV**

Jellal returned and I asked him what they wanted but he said it was not an important matter. I was starting to go curious but I just shrugged it off.

Days have passed and Jellal was starting to ignore me. It hurts for me that he has to ignore me but then I saw him talk to Mira more often. I didn't understand why he would ignore me but I didn't want to speak ill to Mira. I watched as Jellal walk towards Mira. Ultear came up in front of me and she sat the opposite side.

"So, how are things with Jellal?" I felt my heart had a sharp pain. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to do it in front of Ultear. I just don't understand why?!

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I really didn't want to cry but tears were already spilling in the corners of my eyes. I stood up and left.

"Wait! Erza!" But I didn't bother stopping. Normally I would have gone to Lucy but she's gone somewhere off. So I went to Gray. I knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Erza?" Judging by the sound of his voice, I knew that he was shocked to see me. Then I remembered Jellal. My heart cringed at the pain. Tears were starting to spill as well.

"E-Erza! Hey! Are you okay?"

**Gray's POV**

We'll that's a first. Erza coming in my room and crying. I let her come in and sit. She told me how Jellal was ignoring her. Jellal! Of all the people that has to ignore her is Jellal! They are even having a child for God's sake! I didn't know what to do so I just let her cry on my shoulder. She suddenly stood up.

"Thank you Gray for listening to me and also being there for me." She smiled and I just rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hah, yeah. You might be tired, let me escort you back to Fairy Hills."

"No I can-" Before she could even speak, I stood up and walk towards the front door.

"Let's go." Sometimes she has a hard head but I won't let her through this time. I saw her cry again before my eyes and it hurts forms to see her like that. Maybe later I'll have a "talk" with Jellal.

We were approaching Fairy Hills and Erza came to a stop. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Gray"

"Welcome" She has a totally different personality now. Must be one part of her pregnancy. I'm starting to think that Erza being pregnant is actually making her much softer. I walked towards the guild and I see Jellal talking to Mira. I marched my way towards Jellal. My left hand gripped his collar and my right hand punched him in the face.

"GRAY!" Mira shouted but I ignored her. I gripped Jellal's collar. My eyes were full of rage. Who knew Jellal had the guts to hurt Erza like that.

"Jellal, You Bastard! How can you do this to Erza?!" The Ultear came to my side.

"Jellal, You Idiot! What did you do?!"

"Hey! Stop it! What's this all about?" Mira barged in on the conversation. I just let Ultear speak.

"I went to talk to Erza a while ago and she was crying. She said she didn't know what happened to both of you!"

"Yeah, and she went to my room and cried all the time. She said it was all your fault." Jellal was shocked by our words. I didn't want to make a mess and lose my temper but hearing my friend cried about this guy, we're talking something else.

"Jellal *sigh* What did you do?" Mira asked him.

"I was scared that she might find out so I didn't talk to her much. I didn't wan to ruin the surprise for her." Mira and Ultear smiled. I didn't even know what they were talking about but seriously? Ignoring her? Then Ultear smacked Jellal.

*SMACK!*

"ITTE!"

"You idiot! Why ignore her then?! I know you're a bad liar but seriously? Jellal, you have to do it tomorrow or else your relationship with Erza will fall by a thread." What are they talking about?

"What will he do?" I couldn't hold my curiosity much longer too.

"Jellal's going to surprise her by proposing to her. We wanted it very special so me and Jellal talked about it." Mira told me. So propose huh?

"Hey everyone! Jellal's going to propose to Erza tomorrow!" Ultear shouted. The Guild went wild. Master Makarov went near our side.

"So, you're going to propose to Erza ey? Jellal, you have to promise me to take care of our dear Scarlet, or else..." Master Makarov had a dark aura surrounding him.

"But I am proud of you child. You will soon be a great Father and a Loving Husband to her." Master smiled to Jellal. Jellal reciprocated.

"I will Master, Thank you."

"Let's fix the central park! Let's all surprise her tomorrow! Gray, you make Erza wear this dress tomorrow and you bring her at the park!" Mira shouted. Everyone was in on this. They prepared everything they needed. But, I remembered something.

"Hey Mira, Aren't boys not allowed to go to Fairy Hills?" She smiled and chuckled at me.

"You're not going inside idiot, you just wait for her outside." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassingly. I might have sounded like a pervert there. Natsu came in laughing.

"HAHAHAHA...You really are an Ice pervert!" That guy ticks me off.

"I was just asking how I'm going to get her Flame Brain! Don't get your hopes up too high!"

"You wanna go?!" We stared at each other, throwing daggers.

"Natsu, Gray" O_O T-T-That v-v-v-oice...Me and Natsu turned slowly to see Erza enraged.

"E-Erza?!" Then Lucy came in. We both ran and hid behind her back. So Scary TT^TT Then a cloud of smoke surrounded her and when it cleared, Mira was chuckling. She winked at us and we were both speechless.

"That's what you get Natsu! Gray! HAHAHA!" Ultear, Meredy and Cana were all laughing. Jellal was quiet. Must have been of the aura when Mira transformed into Erza. Even without transforming, when Mira gets angry, it's like the complete opposite of the Mira who's kind and sweet. After everything was set up I walked home. I thought of Erza, and the times she cried. Who knew that someone like her, who has been through so much can still be strong. But I know not everyone can stay strong forever. There will also be times when we feel weak. I stopped at the moment to see someone with a strange hood. Then for a moment there, I thought I saw a glimpse of red hair. That must be my imagination.

**The Next Day...**

I was walking towards Fairy Hills. Jeez, this is really embarrassing. I held my neck and looked the other way. As I arrive at the entrance, I looked at the door. I don't want to break the rules so I sat down. I just waited for someone to come out. Then Levy walked out.

"Gray?"

"Levy, is Erza awake by any chance?"

"Hmm...I don't know. You want me to check in for her?" I nodded and smiled. She went back in and a few minutes later she came out panicked.

"Gray! Erza isn't in her room!" I was shocked.

"We have to tell the others!" Me and Levy ran until the park. Everyone was excitedly chattering. Mira spotted me and ran towards us.

"Gray, what are you doing here? Where's Erza?"

"That's what we wanted to know! She's not in her room this morning."

"What? Erza's missing?" Ultear and Meredy went towards us.

"What's going on?" Meredy asked.

"Erza's missing, that's what. We have to find her."

"MINNA! Erza's missing! We have to go find her!" Everyone gasped.

"Erza's missing?"

"It's like what she did before."

"Yeah but this time she didn't leave anything for us." Levy replied. I looked towards Jellal and he had a wide eye expression. Then he walked towards.

"Don't worry, I'll go find her."

**End of Chapter 4**

_A/N: So…Hey Guys! Before you kill me I just wanted to remind you that if you kill me right now you will never know what will happen in the next chapters so. But I will try and update the next chapter faster…yes. And don't forget to please leave a comment/review, vote/follow/favorite and share this story to fellow Fairy Tail fans! For now, I will take my leave and work with the next chapter. Matta ne! _


	6. Chapter 5

It was a pleasant night. The moon shined so bright. The calm atmosphere can make anyone go for a lovely walk but a mysterious cloaked figure hurried to walk past the streets of Magnolia. Tears were dripping onto the ground as the figure made a turn. Wind blew past the figure and long red hair flowed into the wind.

_"I thought all could end like a happy ending. Me and you, a Father and a Mother with the children...like how we dream it would be. Never would I imagine to stay a dream. But I must be strong for the children if you won't join in the dream we have created."_

The figure rode a train ride with no other passengers in. The figure stared down at the lacrima in hand. Memories flashed and that made the figure's cry worsen. The train made a stop at a land of ashes.

**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail**

"Oh Erza" Levy sat at the table, worrying about the red haired pregnant lass who had gone missing. Everyone in the guild were chatting about Erza's disappearance. Jellal was now set to leave when Master Makarov stopped him.

"Jellal, please find Erza and bring her back. I could not let my worry die down. Before it was fine but today...*sigh* she's pregnant and her magic power is consumed by the babies. You must come back and be safe child." Jellal smiled and nodded. As Jellal left Natsu whined.

"Man, why can't we go with?" Natsu pouted as he rests his chin on the table.

"Natsu, Jellal can handle things by himself. And plus don't get involved!" Lucy stated, hands on hips.

**Jellal's POV**

'Meteor'

I don't need to waste my time walking around. I have to find her. It was my fault she had to leave like that. I've searched the whole Magnolia, going high and low looking for her. She's nowhere near Magnolia. I went out the borders of and searched my way to the forest. Even though I didn't have any idea where she might be right now, I won't lose hope. She could be in danger.

The sun started setting down on the horizon. Orange skies replaced by dark blue to pitch black skies. Stars twinkled in to the night as the quiet night has begun. My worry couldn't get any less bigger. I could feel myself getting consumed by tiredness. I climbed up the tree and rested my head as I drift off to sleep.

_I woke up to see Erza trying to release herself from the darkness consuming her body. I looked up to see Zeref smirking as his black orbs looked down on me. Like looking through my soul._

_"JELLAL!"_

_"ERZA!" I tried to reach to her as she did the same, but no matter how much I tried my feet seemed to be glued on the floor. I watched as Erza was engulfed by the darkness._

_"EYAAAAAAHHH!"_

_"ERZAAA!" I shouted. Zeref laughed and went to my side. _

_"Next time, be early Jellal. You're always late." As he said those words, a sharp pain went through my whole body. _

_"AAAHHH-!"_

"AAAHHH!" I'm breathing heavily as cold sweat drops dripped down my face. This is bad. That dream. It was like a warning. To see Zeref smirk and kill Erza felt so real. My heart was beating loud almost as seem you can hear it. I climbed down the tree and hurried my way to a place I might find her. Rosemary village, a place Erza told me once. She told me she found her birthplace down to ashes. She always visits there every year to place flowers.

As I hurried my way to Rosemary village, the thought of Erza being swallowed by the darkness came to mind. I don't want to lose her. She is so precious to me. Now I must find her at once.

**Erza's POV**

I wandered around the village. Every house that's burned, every ash that's left, corpses lying on the ground. I can't remember where my old house was. I touched my stomach to feel the little beings moving. I walked a little further from the forest. A clear blue sky on a mid-

*grumble, grumble*

*grumble, grumble, grumble*

A-re..I'm hungry. I walked quite a distance and I still can't find a single fruit anywhere.

*rustle, rustle*

"Who's there" I said as I heard a rustle of bushes nearby. I carried with me a pocket knife. I armed myself slowly as it goes louder. Then a shadow figure came out. It had spiky hair. Jellal.

"Jella-"

I called out to him but was cut off when it wasn't Jellal at all. He had spiky hair but its a different color. Its brown. He stepped out to reveal a man. He has fair complexion, his eyes the color of brown, his face a stranger to me. He moved closer to me, I stepped back.

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm Haru and I live around here. Would you care to join me for tea?" He asked, a smile present on his face.

"I would be glad." I couldn't avoid it. I'm hungry. But his aura seemed to be a little different. Like there's some secret he's hiding. If there is, I won't let my guard down.

We walked quite far which made me exhausted. We reached a small cabin with small waterfalls to fetch water. We reached the inside and it was more breath taking. It was simple but it was warm to feel.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said he gestured for me to sit. I watched him prepare the tea.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked while he was in the kitchen. I looked down, unsure if I should say the truth, but I should.

"Actually, I'm from Rosemary village...well, I used to be until I was captured." Haru came back with some tea and snacks.

"You're from Rosemary too?" I looked at him with shock.

"Why, are you?"

"You could say, I was saved...that day..." I saw his eyes wander about. I looked at the cookies in front. I couldn't resist eating a lot in front of a host. Haru looked at me with an amused smirk.

"Well you're a girl that eats a lot." He said as I swallowed the cookies. I was ashamed of my actions. I fiddled with my fingers as he chuckled. I tucked a hair behind my ear and without thinking, I blurted out words I shouldn't have said.

"I'm actually pregnant" I immediately closed my mouth. His eyes widened and he moved a bit closer as I refuse to look at him.

"W-who's the Father?...I-I mean..w-where is he?" He asked as I closed my mouth shut. The thought of leaving Jellal was a pain. I really miss him.

"Is that a matter we shouldn't discuss?" Haru asked. I stood up and motioned for him to follow. I sat near the waterfalls and looked at my reflection. I tucked a strand behind my ear and breathe in a breeze.

I told him everything that happened. I told him about Jellal, about the R-System, about the hardships, sacrifice and pain about my horrible past. He listened to me intently. When I finished, he looked down.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered but loud enough to hear.

"What for? It already happened Haru." He looked surprised at my reply but forced a smile.

"Yeah..."

"I forgot to mention my name, I'm Erza Scarlet and I'm from the guild called Fairy Tail." I saw his eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you Erza Scarlet. It is an honour to meet a mage from Fairy Tail." He said while bowing down. I chuckled at his gestures and we both entered his house.

Evening came and Haru took me to a place he kept talking about. Somehow, I can feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm around Haru. He's hiding something from me and I don't know what. We came to a stop somewhere.

"Okay, we're here." Haru said while opening the tangled vines hanging down. I cautiously went inside and found myself in awe. It was a magnificent garden, with a pond that reflects the moon and the stars, flowers that glimmer even if it's dark. The view was breathtaking. Haru followed behind and we both explored this hidden garden. It was so beautiful. The peace in this garden is the music. Everything looked so magical and unreal. But it was time for us to leave and head back.

Dawn came and I woke up to have a small stroll around this forest and stumbled upon a cliff, with a perfect view to watch a sunrise. Footsteps were approaching and I turned to see a man I missed the most.

"Jellal"

"Erza" I was happy to see him, but I was too ashamed of what I have done to worry him too much. So I looked at the sunrise again but felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. Tears started falling down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and felt the warmth and protection of his hug.

"I miss you" His words tinkle my ear as he rests his head at the crook of my neck. My mind shouting of words I wanted him to hear but came out as an audible whisper.

"I miss you too.." I felt him smile. Thankfully it was enough for him to hear. I removed his hug and faced the man I love. I smiled as I ran my hand through his blue hair. He looked at me and placed a hand on my belly.

"We're whole again" I smiled

"Yes, we are"

"But, there's something missing" He said and looked down. I looked at him and widened my eyes as he kneels down and carefully opened a small box, revealing a majestic beautiful diamond ring. I gasped and placed my hands in my lips. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tears started welling up again.

"Erza, will you be my wife?" I just nodded as he placed the ring on my left hand and hugged him immediately. I felt so happy of what's happening. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Haru watching. I removed my hug with Jellal and went to Haru's side. He smiled at me, but I can see pain from his eyes. Why? My smile went away and I looked at him.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Who is he? Is he the one called Jellal?" He asked. I nodded in response. He sighed

"So, are you going back with him?" I looked down and nodded.

"He proposed to me and now we're engaged. I was hoping you would come with us for the wedding." I told him. I saw him force a smile.

"Nah, that's okay. Congratulations Erza" He said and I gave him a friendly hug. He hugged me back and held me tighter and gave him a minute before going back to Jellal. Now, I held Jellal's hand and smiled at him and Haru. I waved at him for goodbye. It's a shame, I won't see him.

Now me and Jellal are seated on the train. I cast my eyes at the window and watched all the trees we're passing. I started questioning myself about Haru. Was he really a villager in Rosemary village? I couldn't remember him, or rather I have forgotten about him. How could he have managed to survive when he was saved? I remember I was still small and fragile and weak that I couldn't do anything. I understood that I was still small but what about Haru? How old was he the day of the ambush?

Then my thoughts went a little deeper this time. How can he manage to survive when all the people of Rosemary village was massacred? As far as I can remember, no one knew about this. Did he know? Or was his guardian or parent a part of the ambush and that's the reason he was safe? All these thoughts running through my mind. I have so many questions about Haru. I'm starting to feel uneasy of these thoughts.

"Don't stress yourself too much." I looked at Jellal and he had a worried look in his eyes. I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder. I let my body rest and took a small nap.

**Jellal's POV**

After finding Erza a while ago and proposing to her, there was this man, with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He looked at me and Erza with an intimidating aura. Like he was going to slay. I saw Erza walk towards him, had small words and then they hugged each other. Something tells me that he is dangerous so I didn't let my guard down. It was a good thing he didn't react or do anything when I left with Erza.

That guy's name is apparently Haru. A villager saved from the ambush. Not really knowing the whole story about Erza's past, I just shut my mouth so as not to bring the pain back to Erza. I didn't care about Haru anymore as long as Erza is with me.

We arrived at Magnolia after a few hours and I woke Erza up and we both headed to the guild first. When the door opened, all the girls came straight to Erza and gave her a hug. I smiled and looked upstairs to see Master Makarov smile and nodded.

"Erza, where have you been?" -Lucy

"Don't go wandering around like that!" -Ultear

"You got us worried, but we're glad you're safe!" -Mira

"Juvia is also happy that Erza-san is back home" -Juvia

All the girls made a huge ruckus around one table. I couldn't go near Erza with all that crowd. I just made my way to Natsu and Gray who are strangely quiet and seated at the bar. I looked at Gajeel who was as silent as they were so my gaze wandered and landed to Laxus who happened to be upstairs. I made my way to his place.

"Why don't you join them?" I asked as I pointed to the 3. He scoffed.

"I'd rather keep my mouth shut than anger Mira." I chuckled. So that's why? Then a thought came to me.

"I have an announcement to make" I said that made everyone's attention to me.

"Erza and I are getting married" And a loud cheer from the whole guild. I looked at Erza with a flushed face. Me and Laxus went downstairs and joined with Natsu and the others. Everyone was congratulating us. Nightfall came and Erza insisted me of letting me sleep with her at Fairy Hills. I refused because I respected their rule about 'No boys allowed' but since its Erza I couldn't resist. The day for our wedding day is set and I can't wait to marry her.

Erza laid down at my chest as I watched her drifting to sleep. I held Erza tightly, but not too much for her to wake up.

_"You're safe now Erza, back to me, and that's all that matters"_

**Haru's POV**

I walked inside my room and inside the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. A blinding light wrapped around my body and my hair and eyes turned to black.

"Transformation seem to work. I finally have someone and that is Erza Scarlet. I'll let her off with Jellal for a while but I'll get her back." A smirk formed in the corner of my lips.

**End of Chapter 5**

_A/N: So! I really appreciate the people who still continue to read this! Shout out to you guys! Anyway, I'm really sorry if I take months, I know, wtf right? But I just have a hard time finding free time to write. I promise, I'll do my best to update faster! _

_Please wait for the next chapter because its THE JERZA WEDDING! Who is Haru? You'll know in the later chapters._


	7. Chapter 6

"Erza, you're not supposed to wear any armor anymore." Mira said as she placed a hand on her hip and scolded the red haired lass. The guild was busy helping the preparations and things needed for Jellal and Erza's wedding. Especially now that it has been drawing near. Erza just sighed and nodded.

Since the day that they have arrived back home, Master Makarov made Jellal an official member of the guild. He was also dubbed as an S-class wizard since he yields the same amount of strength, intellegence and power a proper S-class wizard would be. Natsu and Gray was in shock, saying it was quite unfair. Jellal just laughed and proceeded in making plans for his family. Taking jobs after jobs to earn enough jewels for a house and for the upcoming wedding.

Erza felt a little lonely knowing Jellal has been busy but she couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, getting pissed off because she couldn't do anything. Everyone would do it for her most especially Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy well not much, Elfman well if you need things to carry, and also Bisca knowing she already has experience. As Erza sipped on a glass of milk the guild doors opened revealing Jellal. She walked to him and saw him with some scars and bruises.

"I'm back" Jellal smiled to her.

"What happened to you?" Erza asked, a little worried.

"I'm fine, these are nothing really." He said. Erza held his hand and pulled him.

"I'll take you to the infirmary. We have to treat those properly." Jellal just smiled and followed Erza's lead. She let him sit down on the bed and took the medical kit. She started to slowly treat his wounds.

"You know, Wendy can do this for me right?" Jellal raised a brow and chuckled. Erza pouted and still treated his wounds.

"She went out on a mission earlier. I'm sick and tired of doing nothing Jellal!" Erza snapped. Jellal was shocked with how her emotions quickly changed. 'I'm hoping it won't always be like this'. He sighed and held her cheek. Erza stopped to look at him.

"I'm sorry" Jellal apologized. Erza just muttered a "s-sure" and looked away, blushing. After cleaning up, the couple went their way to their new home.

**The Following Day..**

Erza and Jellal both walked in the guild together and saw huge boxes being piled up.

"Erza! There you are! Come on, we have to try out these dresses we picked out." Mira said as she pulled Erza somewhere. Elfman and Laxus took the boxes and followed them. Jellal looked puzzled and attempted to take a box when Laxus stopped him.

"Don't bother, we can handle this." Laxus said as he casually held the box like the weight don't bother him.

"It'll be much faster if I help out right?"

"Jellal!" Jellal turned to see Meredy and Ultear.

"Meredy, Ultear" He smiled as his comrades came to visit.

"So, do you have anything to wear on your big day?" Meredy gleefully asked. Jellal sweat rolled down as he forgot to even get a suit. He awkwardly smiled to them. Ultear sighed.

"You don't have do you? Come on, let's go." Ultear said as he pulled Jellal out of the guild. Meanwhile, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna with Erza went to Fairy Hills.

"Fairy Hills?" Erza asked and looked at Mira's direction.

"Yeah, I figured it would be much safer there." Mira said as they made their way to Erza's old room.

"Okay, you can drop it down here." Mira instructed the boys as they placed the boxes down.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Then Laxus leaned a bit closer to Mira, faces centimeters away. Mira's eyes went wide.

"L-Laxus"

"What? No tip?" He smirked and ruffled Mira's hair. Both men left and left Mira blushing.

"Oohh..Mira-nee likes Laxus eh?" Lisanna and Lucy chuckled. Erza just smiled as she saw the familiar scenario.

"Sh-Shut up. Let's just get your gown Erza." She said, trying to change the subject. Lucy and Lisanna just grinned and started opening up the boxes.

"Do we really have to? I have a wedding dress, look" Erza closed her eyes and requipped in to her wedding dress. The same dress she used to fight. Mira smirked.

"Oh? Someone planned ahead of time." Erza's eyes went wide.

"No, no i-its not like that.." Mira, Lisanna and Lucy just chuckled at Erza's flustered state. Erza looked down at the dress and saw that it traced much of her bump.

"But, I see that it doesn't stand out much to my comfort."

"Here, try this." Mira gave Erza a strapless white dress with a heart shaped top and ruffles just above the ankles. A ribbon tied at the waist. Erza tried it on and found it comforting. She looked at herself in the mirror. Mira followed behind her and held her shoulders.

"Now that's a bride a groom can marry." Mira smiled and winked at Erza. After picking out for a dress, Lucy accompanied Erza to meet Porlyusica for her check-up.

"Man, I can't believe time has passed by so fast." Lucy said, smiling at Erza.

"I know, I can't believe I'll be a mom to these two soon."

"You'd be a great mother to them Erza" Erza smiled as they have arrived in Porlyusica's place. They both entered and saw Porlyusica reading.

"Erza, time for the check-up I see" Erza just nodded and sat down as Porlyusica examined her.

"Right now they're healthy. They're on their 8th week development so your bump is starting to show much than regular pregnant women since you yield twins."

"That's good to hear. So since Erza's pregnant with twins does that mean when she goes to labor, she'll have to wait longer than regular women?" Lucy asked.

"That depends on how many cm she's dilated. Since she has twins, chances have a premature birth but she'll be fine. I know she will be." Porlyusica smiled at Erza. They both hugged each other.

"Will I ever see you in my wedding?"

"I don't like the presence of loud humans but I'll give you a consideration." Erza smiled and held her hands.

"Thank you for everything Porlyusica"

Meanwhile Ultear and Meredy has gone to shop after shop looking for Jellal's tux. And after tiringly following them, they came across a white tux with white polo shirt and black tie. Now to wait for the most awaited event of Fairy Tail, the time two lovers will commit as each other's spouse and to finally be as one.

**Erza's POV**

The day has finally arrived. The bird's chirped sweetly. I woke up from the warmth of the sun streaming through my window. I heard a knock at my door.

"Erza" I heard Mirajane's voice from the door.

"It's time to wake up for breakfast." She said. I got up and did my Morning routine. I remembered what happened the night before. Mira insisted I stay with them at Fairy Hills so they can easily fix my look. I was a little down at what she said and was about to reject the idea when Jellal held my shoulder. He told me "Its fine. I can't wait to see you tomorrow" and gave me a kiss. I went downstairs for breakfast as I finished. The smell of pancake, bacon and eggs were pleasing as I arrived at the table. I saw Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, and Meredy sitting in the dining table.

"Good morning Erza"

"Ohayo, where are the others?" I asked.

"They're all finishing the last touches for the wedding. You need to sit down and eat. We also have to prepare the bride." She said and winked at me. I just sat down and ate the breakfast prepared.

I just wonder, after all that's happened I get to be married to Jellal. At this day, moment, and time. If it weren't for my pregnancy then everything would just be plain normal. Nothing special is gonna happen. No one is to be wed, no one will have a child. Just a fine normal day, but I'm glad that everything that has happened to me lately has brought me joy I couldn't possibly imagine to myself.

I finished breakfast and the girls helped me fix myself. As we finish, I stand in front of a full body mirror. As I looked at myself at the mirror, I saw Jellal standing behind me coming closer.

"Jellal..."

"You look beautiful Erza" He said as he wrapped his arms around my belly. I blushed as I saw him kiss my temple. We both made our way to the Chapel.

As we arrive at the Chapel, I hear the bells rang harmoniously. Signaling that its time to start. A new beginning in life, standing in front of the altar, committing to be husband and wife. To be together as one.

Master Makarov stood at my right as we awaited our turn to walk down the aisle. I can see Master Makarov at the corner of my eye, wiping his tears away.

"I'm really...*sniff* so proud" He said. I smiled at him as the doors were finally opened, and the time has come.

I slowly walked down the aisle with a bouquet in hand and hear a sweet tune of the piano playing with grace. I smile as I saw everyone looking at my direction, each giving a warm smile. I also saw Porlyusica smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush as my gaze fell on the man standing on the left side of the altar. The man I'm about to be wed.

As we reached the altar, Jellal drew closer as he took my hand and we both stood at the altar. I gave a light squeeze of his hand as we looked at each other and smiled. Now it has begun.

After a short while of talking, it was finally our turn to exchange vows for another. I faced him as he faced me. We took the rings and looked at each other.

"Will you Erza Scarlet, be my wife? As I will be by your side, for better or for worse."

"I Do" I said as he slipped the ring in my finger.

"Let this ring be the reminder of oneness. Let our Love not be shaken. Faith, Hope and Unity shall be our protector until the end of time." He said and looked at me. I see the glimmer in his eyes like everything is happening in a dream. I smiled and spoke.

"Will you Jellal Fernandes be my husband. As I will stand by you, for better or for worse."

"I Do" I slipped the ring in his finger as I continued.

"Let this ring be the reminder of us. Let our Love make no excuses. Faith, Hope and Love be our guide until the end of time."

"You may now kiss the bride" Jellal pulled my waist as he locked his lips with mine. Everyone rejoiced and I felt so happy. My heart felt very warm. This pleasant feeling made this day so memorable.

We both parted and I looked into his eyes but at the corner of my eyes I saw a hooded figure by the window. The figure smiled at me then left. I was suspicious at first but shrugged it off. We went back to the guild and celebrated the rest of my wedding day.

**Unknown POV**

Why do I have this cursed life? Why can't I be happy like Erza? Why can't I be happy like this guild? Why can't I be as happy as HER? I took a stroll in this town and stumbled across this church. I looked through the window and saw a couple having their wedding. The man with ocean blue hair and the woman with scarlet hair looked all too familiar to me. The woman saw me and I just smiled and left.

"Don't worry Erza. Just a few more days..."

**End of Chapter 6**

_A/N: Yaay! Another chapter finished =__ω__= Guys I'm a little disappointed at the slow progress of this story so please help me and share this story to your friends XD I think you understand my point when I said I'm disappointed but anyways! Thank you everyone for still supporting this story! It means a lot to me 3 33 _

_ What if I make a promise? Like, if this story gets a satisfied amount of views, votes, comments, reviews, favs and follows I will post the next chapter this month. Sound good? or Nah? Comment down below. I assure you I will make this happen! Haha_


End file.
